White and Black Blues
|year = 1990|position = 2nd (shared with Ireland)|points = 132|previous = J'ai volé la vie|next = C'est le dernier qui a parlé qui a raison|conductor = Régis Dupré|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}} White and Black Blues was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1990 in Zagreb performed by Joëlle Ursull. It was written by Serge Gainsbourg, who is best known for writing the 1965 winner Poupée de Cire, Poupée de Son for Luxembourg. It is a song about racial harmony. It was performed 14th following Germany and preceding host country Yugoslavia. At the close of voting, it finished in joint second place with Ireland, both receiving 132 points. Lyrics |-| Original= Lorsque l'on me parle de couleur de peau J'ai le blues qui me fait froid dans le dos Je m'sens dans un conte d'Edgar Allan Poe C'est le never more, les vumètres à zéro White and black Danse, balance sur le white and black blues Nous, les blacks Nous sommes quelque millions, treize à la douze Paradisiaque Africa, mon amour, j't'ai dans la peau White and black Qu'importe la couleur? Tous égaux Entendez-vous les percussions des tam-tams? Elles vous vont droit au cœur, vous transpercent l'âme Comme la flèche d'un chasseur, équateur Une lame de couteau où scintillent les pleurs White and black Danse, balance sur le white and black blues Nous, les blacks Nous sommes quelque millions, treize à la douze Le long du fleuve Sous le soleil ombré des marécages Où qu'il pleuve Sur nos amours, que vienne l'orage White and black Danse, balance sur le white and black blues Nous, les blacks Nous sommes quelque millions, treize à la douze Oh, white and black Danse, balance sur le white and black blues That's all right Danse, balance sur le white blues And black |-| Translation= When someone talks to me about skin color I have the blues which sends shivers down my spine I feel as if I'm in a tale by Edgar Allan Poe It's the never more, the blue funk White and black Dance, swing on the white and black blues We, the blacks We're a few millions, a dime a dozen Paradisiacal Africa, my love, I have you in my skin White and black What does color matter? All equal Do you hear the beats of the tom-toms? They go right through your heart, pierce your soul Like the arrow of a hunter, equator A knife blade on which tears are sparkling White and black Dance, swing on the white and black blues We, the blacks We're a few millions, a dime a dozen Along the river Under the sun overshadowed by the swamps Where it rains On our loves, may the storm come White and black Dance, swing on the white and black blues We, the blacks We're a few millions, a dime a dozen Oh, white and black Dance, swing on the white and black blues That's all right Dance, swing on the white blues And black Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1990 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:France Category:Second placing songs